


First Day

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Between S2 and S3, F/F, First Meetings, Pipsy fic, Tumblr Prompt, adorkable Piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Based on an anonymous Tumblr Prompt: What was Pipsy’s first real interaction like?Set somewhere between S2 and S3[P.S. Pipsy = Piper&Daisy :) ]





	First Day

Slowly, Piper backs out of the Director’s office, waving her brand-new S.H.I.E.L.D. badge in the air. “Thank you, Sir. Seriously, it’s an honor.”

“I’m glad you decided to join,” Coulson remarks, a friendly smile playing on his lips before his eyes wander to the stack of papers on his desk.

Piper still can’t quite believe it. S.H.I.E.L.D. had recruited her.

Her.

Persephone Piper.

They’d sought her out and the Director himself had shown up at her doorstep, asking her to join.

Jump straight to Level Three.

She’d even negotiated that the fancy grenade launcher she’d seen when Coulson had given her a tour of the base would be hers for the taking during missions.

It. Is. In. Her. Contract.

She, Persephone Piper, had negotiated a contract with S.H.I.E.L.D.

She is an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. now.

Agent Piper. Level Three. Operations.

Which is, why she’s slightly embarrassed when her back suddenly hits the doorframe instead of walking through the Director’s office door. She looks up, her mouth half-open, ready to apologize, when she sees that Coulson hasn’t even noticed her little faux-pas.

She steps outside and pulls the door shut, her eyes still fixed on the badge in her hand. She can’t help but grin widely, letting out a proud “Ha!” while doing a little skip forward.

Unfortunately, her forward movement is stopped abruptly, when she runs into another agent, a young woman with chin-length black hair and blond highlight tips, whose head is fixated on a tablet screen in her hands.

Both women are propelled backwards by the impact, both exhaling sharply at the unexpected collision. Piper drops her badge, while the tablet of the fellow agent lands on the ground with a loud thud.

They both look up at the same time, both staring at each other wide-eyed. Piper rushes forward, bending down to pick up the tablet and immediately notices the large crack in the screen.

“God, I’m so sorry.” Piper’s lips pull into a pained apologetic smile as she hands the young woman the tablet.

The agent sighs, letting her finger glide over the damaged screen, before looking up. “Don’t worry. Was my fault, too. Fitz can fix that.”

She pauses, her eyes suddenly becoming thoughtful and serious as she mumbles to herself more than to Piper. “If he can pry himself away from following another obsessive lead on the monolith.”

“Excuse me?” Piper raises her eyebrows.

The agent looks back up, a weak smile flashing across her face. “Forget about it. Point is, it can be fixed.”

She extends her hand in Piper’s direction. “Daisy Johnson. You must be one of the new recruits.”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Piper accepts Johnson’s handshake, trying to hide the fact that she’s a bit star-struck standing in front of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s MVPs. “Agent Piper. Level Three. Operations.”

Johnson purses her lips. “Operations? Cool. Probably will be working together quite a bit then.” She ticks her head in the direction of Coulson’s office. “Gotta go now. Coulson’s waiting for me. But I’ll see you around, Piper.”

“Yes. Definitely. Looking forward to it.” Piper grins widely, before taking a step forward to head down the hallway towards her new bunk.

She stops when she hears Johnson calling after her. “Hey.”

Piper turns around. “Yeah?”

“You forgot something.” Johnson waves Piper’s badge in the air.

Piper smiles shyly and walks back to where Johnson is standing, accepting her badge back. “Well, that would have been embarrassing. Losing my badge on the first day.”

“Indeed, Persephone Piper, indeed,” Johnson replies, grinning one-sidedly and the smile on Piper’s face disappears in an instance, being replaced with blush instead.

_There goes my plan to keep my first name a secret. Dammit._


End file.
